¿Madre no hay más que una?
by Tecupi
Summary: Me imagino que todos habréis oído alguna vez ese dicho de "Madre no hay más que una", pues quién lo dijo estaba equivocado, mi sobrina Vanessa tiene dos, la que la parió y una servidora.


**Capítulo beteado por Flaca Paz, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction) **

**Este Os, participa en el contest de Metáforas para la Fantasía**

**La historia es mía pero los personajes no.**

Me imagino que todos habréis oído alguna vez ese dicho de "Madre no hay más que una", pues quién lo dijo estaba equivocado, mi sobrina Vanessa tiene dos, la que la parió y una servidora.

Soy Isabella Swan y voy a contaros cómo fue que mi sobrina terminó siendo mi hija.

Mi pequeña familia se compone de mujeres. Mi madre Renée, mis hermanas Tanya y Bree, mi sobrina Vanessa y yo. El único hombre en nuestras vidas es mi novio Edward.

Mi madre no ha tenido suerte con los hombres, cada una de sus hijas somos de padres diferentes. Renée se casó con Eleazar, el padre de Tanya, mi hermana mayor, cuando apenas tenía veintidós años y se enteró que estaban esperando su primer y único hijo. Mi madre acababa de graduarse de enfermería y Eleazar que era dos años mayor, ya estaba trabajando en la empresa familiar.

El embarazo fue muy bien. Al nacer mi hermana, mi madre se dio cuenta de que su marido cada vez volvía más tarde a casa, no le dio importancia porque su pequeña hija demandaba toda su atención. El destino quiso que mi hermana se pusiera enferma y mi madre tuviera que ir a buscar a su padre para que la llevara al hospital. Pero se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de encontrarse a Eleazar follándose a Carmen, su secretaria. Se divorciaron y aunque él estuvo un par de años visitando a su hija, de la noche a la mañana desapareció del mapa.

Dos años después conoció a mi padre, Charlie Swan, un empresario europeo que estaba en Seattle haciendo negocios. Me reconoció como su hija, por eso llevo su apellido, pero nunca he sabido nada de él.

Cuando yo tenía dos años, mi madre conoció a Phil, un hombre tres años más joven que ella, pero como el amor no entiende de edades, se casaron tras seis años de relación. Phil se convirtió en un padre para Tanya y para mí. A mis ocho años y diez de Tanya nos sorprendieron con la llegada de Bree. Pero el destino volvió a cebarse con mi familia cuando un loco borracho se cruzó con Phil, que volvía de trabajar. Mi padre, siempre lo consideré como tal, murió en el acto, dejando devastada a mi madre, que desde entonces no volvió a casarse.

Fuimos creciendo, y mi madre supo adoptar muy bien el papel de madre y padre. Hasta que además tuvo que adoptar el rol de abuela, cuando mi sobrina llegó a nuestras vidas. Y ahora es cuando comienza la historia.

—Bella. ¿Cuándo te has hecho tan mayor? —dice mi madre. Hoy es trece de septiembre, y por tanto, mi cumpleaños.

—Mamá, solo tengo diecisiete años, Tanya es mayor que yo.

—Lo sé, pero es que hasta ahora, Bree y tú erais mis dos bebés.

—Piensa que aún te queda Bree. —Mi hermana pequeña de ocho años, pasa por allí en ese momento.

—¿Me llamabas?

—No, solo te he mencionado.

—Ok —dice alegre. Ella nunca ha preguntado por su padre; cuando Phil murió mi hermana tenía dos años y medio, y lo que sabe de él, es lo que le hemos contado mi madre, Tanya y yo—. Mamá, voy a jugar con Alice.

—Espera, me voy contigo.

—¿A qué vas a casa de los Cullen? —pregunta mi madre.

—Tengo que hacer un trabajo con Rosalie.

Nuestros vecinos, son los Cullen. La familia se compone de cinco miembros, Carlisle y Esme y sus tres hijos, Alice, Rosalie y Edward, quienes son de la misma edad que nosotras tres. Llegaron al pueblo el año que perdimos a Phil, Carlisle, es médico en el hospital de Forks y él que se encargó de atender a mi madre cuando tuvimos que ingresarla por un cuadro de ansiedad cuando se enteró de la noticia.

Enseguida nos hicimos amigos, además teniendo en cuenta que íbamos a clase juntos. Todos pensamos que Edward y Tanya acabarían juntos, pero mi hermana ni siquiera le saludaba, así que me quedaba la ligera esperanza que algún día fuera mío.

La tarde en casa de los Cullen se nos ha pasado volando, aunque me hubiera gustado encontrarme con Edward, no va a ser posible, él está en Seattle estudiando medicina y solo viene los fines de semana. A la hora de la cena, nos encontramos con mi hermana Tanya, ella debería estar en la universidad, pero se ha tomado un año sabático porque no tiene decidido qué quiere estudiar, así que se dedica a trabajar y ahorrar un poco de dinero.

—Tengo que contarte algo mamá —rompe el silencio.

—Tú dirás. —Le da permiso mi madre.

—Estoy embarazada— suelta a bocajarro. Los tenedores quedan a medio camino entre el plato y nuestras bocas, que se han quedado abiertas de la impresión.

—¿Cómo que estás embarazada? ¿Cuándo? —balbucea—. Si ni siquiera has tenido novio.

—Creo que el cómo ya lo sabes, al fin y al cabo has tenido tres hijas.

—No te hagas la graciosa conmigo. —Mi madre no está para bromas ahora mismo.

—En el viaje de fin de curso conocí a un chico y solo pasó. —Eso había pasado hace un mes. Y lo que pasó, fue que se gustaron, tuvieron relaciones y se gestó ese bebé, pero no podía decir eso delante de nuestra hermana pequeña.

—Acompáñame a la cocina. —Renée ha utilizado el tono de "Te va a caer una buena" —.Vosotras terminad de cenar, dejad la vajilla en la mesa y subid a vuestra habitación.

Bree y yo hacemos lo que mi madre nos ha pedido, es mejor tenerla de amiga que de enemiga cuando está de ese humor. Al poco tiempo después, oigo a mi hermana subir sollozando. Sé que se merece la charla de nuestra madre, pero en el fondo sé que lo está pasando mal, al saberse embarazada y con un futuro incierto.

A la mañana siguiente, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, Bree y yo nos vamos al colegio e instituto respectivamente, dejando a mi madre con mi hermana, para que arreglen sus desavenencias.

Los días van pasando y cuando nos damos cuenta ya se nos ha echado encima la Navidad. Bree está como loca por decorar el árbol y el ambiente en casa es alegre sobre todo desde que el mes pasado pudimos ver a gusanito por primera vez. Todavía no nos han dicho qué será pero estamos todas muy felices, le toca nacer para abril.

Hoy es nochebuena, y cenamos en casa de los Cullen. Edward estará allí, así que pongo especial atención en arreglarme, quiero que me vea bonita, porque a pesar de tener cuatro años más que yo, sé que podrá fijarse en mí. No es que sea una modelo de pasarela, pero vamos no soy fea. Para mi constitución mis pechos son algo grandes.

—Venga, chicas, que nos están esperando —grita mi madre desde el recibidor.

—No me hagas correr, Bree —oigo a Tanya decir.

—Bella, apresúrate —vuelve a decir mi madre.

—Ya voy. —Me pongo los zapatos y salgo.

—Joder hermanita, estás que rompes —mi madre al oír a Tanya se gira para mirarme.

—¿Dónde vas así vestida?

—El primer vestido que he pillado, vámonos que se nos hace tarde.

Llevo un vestido gris con escote de vértigo. Me lo compré la semana pasada cuando fui con Rosalie, no había tenido ocasión de ponérmelo hasta ahora me pongo mi abrigo en el mismo tono y salimos. En casa de nuestros vecinos, Esme está preparando la cena, el olor delicioso de lo que sea que esté haciendo, impregna la casa.

Un increíblemente guapo Edward nos abre la puerta. Deja pasar a mi madre y mis hermanas y yo me quedo la última.

—Hola, Bella —saluda, sin apartar la mirada de mi escote—. Pasa —dice tragando con dificultad.

—Gracias.

Todos ayudamos a poner la mesa y cenamos entre risas y charlas sobre nuestros estudios y trabajos. Llegadas las doce abrimos los regalos de Navidad. Edward se acerca a mí y me entrega una nota. Corro al baño para ver que pone: "Cuando tu madre se vaya a dormir, sal al patio de tu casa quiero hablar contigo". Se me para el corazón, estoy tentada a decirle a mi madre que nos vayamos.

Dos horas más tarde y con Bree bostezando, nos marchamos a casa. Subo corriendo a mi habitación a cambiarme el vestido y ponerme algo más cómodo, pero no por ello sobrio. La puerta de mi madre se cierra, y yo aprovecho para salir de mi santuario sin hacer ruido. Con el mismo sigilo que un ladrón, salgo al patio de atrás, donde la figura de Edward me está esperando.

—Bella —dice cuando estoy delante de él—. Veo que te has cambiado el vestido.

—Sí, me estaba congelando con él.

—Te sentaba estupendo, me has tenido duro toda la noche. —Esa era la intención, le contesto en mi mente.

—No creo que me hayas sacado de la cama solo para eso.

—No. —Lo noto algo nervioso—. Verás, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza desde hace tiempo, pero hoy al verte en ese vestido me has dado el empujón que me faltaba.

—¿Empujón para qué?

—Para esto…

Y me besa sin más, beso al que no le pongo impedimento. Nos separamos por falta de aire.

—Quiero iniciar una relación contigo, pero tendremos que ser cuidadosos, soy cuatro años mayor que tú.

—Lo que quieras.

Los meses van pasando y con ello el embarazo de mi hermana está pronto a llegar a su fin. Ya sabemos que es niña y estamos como locas comprando todo lo que va a utilizar. Mi relación secreta con Edward va viento en popa, cuando él llega los fines de semana, las noches son para mí. Mi madre piensa que estoy con una amiga, que no es Rosalie, pero en realidad estoy en la casa que los Cullen tienen en la Push con Edward.

Me despierta un grito de mi hermana, estamos solas en casa, porque mi madre trabaja en el turno de noche.

—Tanya, ¿qué pasa? —le digo entrando a su habitación.

—Duele, necesito ir al hospital —consigue decir antes que otro grito la interrumpa, este ha despertado a Bree.

—Bree sube al coche —le ordeno a mi hermana menor, creo que mi sobrina quiere nacer—, toma mi móvil y llama a mamá, dile que vamos de camino. Tanya está de parto.

Cuando mi hermana menor desaparece, me acerco a Tanya, tiene la frente perlada de sudor. Me importa tres pimientos que las tres estemos en pijama, mi sobrina quiere nacer ya. Cojo la pañalera de Vanessa y ayudando a mi hermana, bajamos las escaleras.

—Mamá nos está esperando —informa Bree cuando me subo al coche.

—Muy bien, enana, pero ahora cuida de Tanya y de Vanessa, hasta que lleguemos al hospital.

Con todo el cuidado del mundo, pero sin pararme, conduzco como loca camino al hospital. En la puerta mi madre nos está esperando con una silla de ruedas. Se llevan a mi hermana y nosotras nos quedamos en pijama en la sala de espera, por suerte no hay nadie. Tres horas después mi madre nos llama para que vayamos a conocer a Vanessa Denali. No es porque sea mi sobrina, pero es la niña más hermosa de todo el hospital, se parece mucho a su madre, pero su pelo es más tirando a cobrizo, supongo que será el color del pelo de su padre.

—Qué guapa es —dice Bree, cuando ya estamos con mi hermana en su habitación—. Se parece a ti.

—¿Por qué no vais a casa a descansar? —dice mi madre—. Yo aún tengo que trabajar y necesito que mientras yo esté durmiendo Bella, le hagas compañía a tu hermana.

—Ya has oído a mamá, enana, vámonos, que no hemos venido a hacer una fiesta de pijamas aunque lo llevemos puesto.

Una vez de vuelta en casa, nos acostamos a dormir, Renée ha dicho que será mi despertador, pero aun así me asusto cuando mi móvil comienza a sonar por una llamada entrante. Contesto y le digo que enseguida voy, que estoy de camino. Mi hermana menor sigue durmiendo, la cojo en brazos aunque pesa, y como puedo bajo las escaleras, no quiero despertarla, pero tampoco puedo dejarla aquí.

—Buenos días, Bella. —Me encuentro a Carlisle saliendo de su casa con su maletín en la mano—. ¿Dónde vas tan temprano?

—Al hospital. —Se acerca corriendo a mí para revisar a Bree—. Ella no está enferma, ayer Tanya se puso de parto y mi madre que tenía turno de noche me pidió que fuera a relevarla, no puedo dejar a Bree sola en casa.

—Espera un momento —deja su maletín en el suelo. Para coger a Bree de mis brazos, suspiro cuando noto mis brazos menos pesados—. Tú márchate al hospital, Bree se queda en casa hasta que tu madre venga a por ella.

—Muchas gracias.

Me marcho mucho más tranquila al hospital sabiendo que tengo a mi hermana en buenas manos. Le hago el relevo a mi madre, Tanya sigue durmiendo y por suerte para ella la niña también.

Llevamos ya dos días en casa, no nos podemos quejar de la niña tan buena y tranquila que nos ha tocado, duerme por las noches, y solo llora cuando tiene hambre y hay que cambiarle el pañal.

—Mamá, ya sé que quiero estudiar, pero no sé si podré hacerlo ahora que ha nacido Vanessa.

—No te preocupes, yo puedo cuidarla mientras estudias, puedo pedirme el turno de mañana, pedirle a Esme que la cuide durante ese tiempo y dejarme la tarde para cuidar yo de ella.

Algo bueno que ha traído mi sobrina, es que su madre se ha decidido a estudiar para ser mejor persona para ella. Así que aprovechando que ahora está en casa, al cuidado de su hija, se ha puesto a mandar solicitudes para las universidades más cercanas.

Dos semanas después le llega la carta de aceptación para la universidad de Washington, donde estudiará Farmacología. Dejándome a cargo de las dos pequeñas de la casa, mi madre y ella se marchan para encontrar algún apartamento económico donde mi hermana pueda quedarse a dormir entre semana. Llegan bien entrada la noche cuando las tres estamos ya acostadas.

El tiempo sigue corriendo sin que apenas nos demos cuenta, el verano está a punto de llegar y sin ton ni son, mi sobrina ya ha cumplido dos meses, yo he terminado mi último año de secundaria y mientras Tanya se prepara para marcharse a Seattle, yo cuido de mi sobrina. Le he tomado tanto cariño que lo pasaré fatal cuando tenga que separarme de ella. Me han aceptado en la misma universidad, pero yo voy a estudiar derecho.

—Ya estoy más cerca de marcharme de casa. —me dice cuando le estoy ayudando a embalar algunas cosas, aunque aún falten tres meses para su marcha dice que quiere ir haciéndose a la idea. En ningún momento habla de echar de menos a su hija, supongo que si va a venir cada fin de semana no le molestará tanto.

—No te vas para siempre, los fines de semana estarás aquí además te mandaremos videos de Nessie para que veas su evolución a la semana.

—Y tú, cuéntame que tal con Edward. —Mis ojos se abren tanto que pienso que se van a salir de las cuencas—. Sé que te traes algo con él y no me mientas.

—Llevamos una relación desde Navidad, pero lo llevamos en secreto, por el tema que él es mayor que yo.

—Y tan mayor. No soy quién para juzgarte y sí él te respeta y tú estás feliz con él, adelante. Si en algún momento tengo que dar la cara por ti, aquí me tienes.

El tiempo no corre, vuela. Mi hermana se ha marchado ya a la universidad, yo lo haré en octubre, viviré con Rosalie en las habitaciones del campus.

—No sé nada de tu hermana y ha pasado casi un mes desde que se fue —dice mi madre cuando ya estoy haciendo la maleta.

—Estará liada con la universidad es el primer año.

—Y, ¿no puede venir los fines de semana para ver a su hija?

—No le des más vueltas.

Llegado octubre, cojo mis maletas y subo a mi coche, Rosalie ya está allí desde hace una semana, yo me he retrasado porque me duele separarme de mi sobrina. Los primeros meses, se me hacen pesados, echo de menos mi casa, pero llamo todas las semanas.

Mi relación con Edward es de dominio público, ahora que ya tengo los dieciocho no tenemos por qué escondernos. Él lleva trabajando tres meses en el hospital de Forks junto a su padre, por lo que, solo lo veré los fines de semana que él tenga libre.

Las primeras fiestas navideñas de mi sobrina se nos han echado encima, y hoy vuelvo a casa para pasarlas con ella.

—Hola Bree. —Saludo a mi hermana pequeña cuando entro por la puerta—. ¿Dónde está mamá?

—En el dormitorio de Vanessa.

—¿No ha llegado Tanya?

—Ni siquiera ha llamado desde que se fue.

La confesión de Bree me deja con la mosca detrás de la oreja, es raro que mi hermana no haya llamado y que ni siquiera las haya visitado, los fines de semana tal y como lo he hecho yo.

En la habitación de mi sobrina, mi madre está peleándose con su nieta, se comporta más como madre que como abuela.

—Mamá, no eres su madre —le digo molesta—, se supone que tienes que estar malcriándola no peleando con ella para que se deje hacer las cosas.

—¿Y qué quieres qué haga si no se está quieta?

—Llamar a su madre para empezar, no sé porqué narices no se ha puesto en contacto contigo para saber de su hija.

Le doy un beso a mi sobrina y con el móvil en la mano, me marcho directo a mi cuarto. Llamo a Tanya y espero a que me conteste, lo hace cuando ya estoy a punto de colgar.

—¿Qué pasa, hermanita? —Oigo música de fondo.

—¿Dónde estás?, y no me digas que en casa de mamá porque aquí no te veo.

—Estoy es España.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces ahí?, te recuerdo que tienes una hija de ocho meses.

—Me va a ser complicado ir.

Lo último que me dice antes de colgarme, esto es el colmo. Se queda embarazada y ahora se desentiende de su hija. Intento volver a llamarla pero me manda al buzón de voz. Mi madre sigue en la misma situación que cuando la dejé.

—Anda, déjame hacer eso a mí, y ve a dedicarle unos minutos a Bree, que supongo que desde que me marché poco tiempo has podido pasar con ella.

—Gracias, a ver cuando llega Tanya, así esta monstruito me deja descansar, creo que ha notado que os habéis marchado porque por las noches no deja de llorar.

—Mamá, Tanya no va a venir, está en España, no sé qué hace allí.

—¿Y su niña? —dice al borde del llanto.

—Parece que no se acuerda de ella, así que yo me haré cargo de ella a partir de ahora, tú solo serás su abuela.

Durante el tiempo que dura mi estancia en esa casa, me dedico a recoger las cosas de mi sobrina, Vanessa se viene conmigo a Seattle, mi madre ha parido tres hijas no cuatro.

—¿Por qué te la llevas? —pregunta Bree cuando me ve ponerla en el coche.

—¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?

—Sí, mamá, tu papel con Vanessa es ser abuela no su madre, y si se queda aquí es en lo que te convertirás para ella.

—Pero, ¿cómo te vas a mantener allí? —Sé que a mi madre le cuesta despegarse de su nieta, pero es lo mejor.

—Buscaré un trabajo, no te preocupes.

Y sin más me marcho de Forks con mi sobrina a cuestas. Lo primero que hago es hablar con el administrador de las habitaciones para estudiantes, para que por lo menos me deje quedarme el tiempo necesario para poder buscar un apartamento donde poder vivir.

Por suerte no tardé mucho en hallar uno con dos habitaciones, es pequeño, pero para nosotras nos sobra. La segunda tarea es encontrar un trabajo, tiene que ser de camarera, pero la paga es buena, así que no me quejo.

Los días van pasando, entre las visitas que me hace mi madre los fines de semana que tiene libres, el trabajo de lunes a viernes, los estudios por las noches, y biberones y pañales. En estos meses de adaptación a mi nueva vida como mamá, aunque sea postiza, no he podido ver a Edward, aunque hemos hablado mucho por teléfono.

Hoy no hemos tenido clase por no sé qué problema con las tuberías. Así que me he ahorrado el dinero de la chica que cuida de Vanessa, mientras yo estoy en clase y trabajando. Acabo de dormir a la niña, cuando el timbre de mi casa suena. Abro la puerta para llevarme una grata sorpresa. Ante mí un sonriente Edward con dos maletas en el suelo.

—¿Y eso? —Le señalo el equipaje.

—Me vengo a vivir contigo, aunque tendré que ir a trabajar a Forks, aun no puedo pedir traslado al hospital de Seattle.

—¿Cómo que te vienes a vivir conmigo? —Su confesión me ha dejado anonadada.

—No soporto un día más sin verte, te ayudaré a cuidar de Vanessa, y a pagar las cuentas, compartiremos gastos.

—¿Te he dicho que te amo?

—Hoy no.

Le beso apasionadamente, y aprovechando que la niña está dormida nos amamos en la alfombra. Las ganas son tantas que no llegamos ni a la habitación.

Así es como me hice cargo de mi sobrina, Tanya por el motivo que fuera, se olvidó que tenía una hija, niña que fue creciendo bajo el ala de Edward y mía. La primera palabra que dijo fue papá. Mi chico lloró de la emoción, porque si bien no era su hija, había aprendido a quererla como tal. Yo terminé mis estudios y volvimos a Forks.

Durante ese tiempo, Tanya dio señales de vida yo la llamaba y la ponía en altavoz para que la niña oyera a su madre. Mi hermana no podría quejarse nunca que le había usurpado el puesto. El día del sexto cumpleaños de Vanessa, mi hermana quería llevársela a vivir con ella. No me quedaba más remedio que aceptar, ella era su madre biológica. Pero sobra decir que Edward y yo lo pasamos mal cuando vino a recogerla. Dos meses después la niña estaba de vuelta.

Edward y yo hemos tomado la decisión de adoptarla legalmente. Con ayuda de un abogado, hemos intentando por las buenas que mi hermana firme los papeles para pasarme la tutela. Está claro que no la quiere, y Vanessa lo que necesita es una familia estructurada, no una madre perdida por el mundo y un padre ausente.

—Si queréis adoptar a la niña, tendréis que casaros, para que así los tramites sean más rápidos —recuerdo que dijo nuestra abogada.

Una semana después me convertía en la señora Cullen, en una ceremonia de lo más íntima, solo nos acompañaban, nuestra familia. Tuvimos que esperar un mes para que Vanessa fuera legalmente nuestra hija, pero al final, Vanessa Denali, pasó a ser Vanessa Cullen.


End file.
